fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Formula For Disaster/References
*A lot about Mr. Crocker's life is revealed by him, he wanted to be a ninja, a ballerina, and a cat burglar. *It is unknown why Mr. Crocker is banned from Cincinnati. *When Mr. Crocker shows his "F Tracker", Chester is at 1000 F's, and Sanjay between 600-800 F's. *Tootie can be seen in Mr. Crocker's class when the students are cheering for Timmy earning his 5000th F. This is actually the first time she's shown in Mr. Crocker's class. She is usually strangely absent and assumed to be in another grade. *Cosmo broke the 4th wall when he says "I love talking out of sync", a reference to a lip sync goof in the scene right before he says that. *In the scenes of Poof as a plane, he is a B-24. *Since Poof always turns into the baby version of the disguises, that means an adult fairy would turn into an even bigger version of King Kong, Godzilla kaiju, and the robot. * Recipes for Disaster: An Anarchist Cookbook - The episode title is a reference to the anarchist book. * - The giant three headed dragon monster that Poof turns into is . * - The scene where Poof turns into a huge gorilla climbing a skyscraper and Wanda circling him in an airplane is a reference to the famous scene of King Kong climbing a skyscraper and some pilots circling him in airplanes. * Japanese Cartoons - Cosmo broke the 4th wall when he says "I love talking out of sync!", which is a reference to Japanese cartoons, or anime cartoons, which normally in the English version has a lot of scenes dubbed out of sync. *Timmy's room getting bigger and Poof destroying it as a giant monster. *Someone being controlled as puppets by Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. *Someone drinking lemonade and saying, "Tangy with a hint of yarn documentary". *Because Timmy got his 5000th F, the kids shouldn't celebrate. "F" stands for failure, but the kids think it's great. ** Though, it's possible that Crocker bribed the kids to celebrate. *When Wanda says "We've got to get this bottle into Poof's mouth!", her words don't clearly match up with what she was saying, and Cosmo says "Which one?" his words clearly don't match up with what he was saying, either. This is highlighted by him saying next "I love talking out of sync!" *Cosmo painted Mrs. Turner's eyes because she was sleeping. When Cosmo painted Mrs. Turner's mouth, it was closed, but when Cosmo brings Mrs. Turner to a sofa, said mouth is opened. *When Cosmo and Timmy are painting Mr. and Mrs. Turner, they paint eyes in their eyelids, but when Mr. and Mrs. Turner blink when they wake up, the paint eyes are gone. *When the bus that goes to Cincinnati leaves, you clearly see that Mr. Crocker's neck is squashed by the bus's doors, so why isn't Mr. Crocker decapitated when the bus arrives at Cincinnati, even though he could die from such a position? **Also, when Mr. Crocker says, "Gah! Not Cincinnati!" his body is no longer shown sticking out of the bus, as if he somehow got out of his body situation. *When Timmy's Dad signed the permission slip as "Timmy's Dad", which is weird, he spelled Timmy with one M and wrote the S backwards. **It could have been on purpose due to Mr. Turner's stupidity. **Just as weird as the signature Mr. Turner used, Mrs. Turner signed the slip as "Timmy's Mom". Category:References Category:Trivia